Titik Terakhir
by KENzeira
Summary: Eren ingin bertemu dengan dua kawannya, Levi tak memiliki hak untuk menahan/"Kau tidak ingin hidup denganku?"


**TITIK TERAKHIR © KENzeira**

**Shingeki no Kyojin/****進撃の巨****人 ****belongs to Isayama Hajime**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hei, kaupikir kami akan menangisimu? Tidak, sama sekali tidak. Kami justru akan tertawa di sampingmu, sampai kau ikut tertawa bersama kami dan melupakan beban berat di pundakmu itu. Sampai kau sendiri lupa betapa sakit tulang dan persendianmu."

Mikasa dan Armin tergelak dalam tawa, membuat penghuni tempat orang pesakitan mengukir senyum tipis mereka. Mereka saling merangkul. Senyuman mereka tak pudar. Eren bergeming dalam lipatan selimut putih polos tanpa noda. Nyala mata mereka tak ungkap dusta. Bibir retaknya semakin retak kala ia menarik kedua ujungnya, membentuk pelangi indah yang terbalik.

"Gusimu berdarah," kata Mikasa.

Sesuatu yang menyakitkan menyapa indera. Perut bergejolak panas. Dokter datang tergesa, memeriksa nadi, denyut jantung dan entah apa lagi. Lalu memberi kabar duka; pankreasnya mulai membengkak. Kini giliran Eren tergelak dalam tawa. Bahkan indera pengelihatan sudah menipu dirinya, sinar di kedua pasang mata kawan seperjuangan meredup ditimpa dusta.

Mata mereka tak bergenang oleh air yang hendak tumpah, tapi hati mereka, _ya_, dua sahabatnya larut dalam duka, tenggelam dalam pedih tak berkesudahan.

"Kau akan hidup." Armin kali ini bersuara.

"Aku sudah hidup."

"Kau takkan mati hanya karena ini."

Selimut ditarik semakin ke atas, menyembunyikan raut terluka. Eren merasa sesak dalam dadanya. Serak, ia berkata, "tapi semua orang _pasti_ mati, dengan jalan mereka masing-masing. Dan … ini adalah jalanku."

"Kalau begitu, kami akan menutup jalanmu. Kami akan berada di sini, mencegah kau pergi. Kami yang hidup akan membuatmu lebih hidup."

Seperti ada cahaya menerobos masuk melalui celah di hatinya, ia tak pernah setenang hari ini. Apa yang gelap sudah digerus terang. Mungkin Eren akan mencoba bertahan dengan segenap kekuatan. Jika presentase hidupnya hanya tiga puluh persen, maka ia harus merasakan kebahagiaan tiga puluh kali lipat dari orang sehat.

"Terima kasih."

Sepasang senyum dari sahabatnya masih terlukis jelas dalam ingatan. Eren ingin mengubur semua hal tentang mereka, pun senyum palsu yang terkembang di keduanya.

Sebab, dua minggu setelah pertemuan itu, telinganya yang malang harus mendengar kabar pilu. Dua orang hidup yang berjanji akan membuatnya lebih hidup nyatanya lebih dulu meninggalkan apa yang indah di dunia yang tak indah ini. Kabar duka bertebaran di mana-mana; kematian tragis dua bersaudara perengkuh dunia hiburan. Kecelakaan lalu lintas penyebab terenggutnya nyawa mereka.

Eren bersembunyi dalam balutan-balutan kain tebal, mengenyahkan air mata. Hanya hampa. Ia tersudut pada dinginnya malam yang disampaikan jurai-jurai gerimis. Mengirim duka pada dua kawannya yang mungkin kini sedang berbahagia di surga, mendahuluinya.

.

Apakah ini adalah keputusan yang paling benar yang pernah diambilnya?

Eren mematung ragu di tepi atap bangunan rumah sakit. Zambrudnya terpaku memandang setiap tragedi yang sedang terjadi di bawah sana. Manusia-manusia yang berlalu-lalang selaksa semut, kecil dalam rengkuhan tangannya yang pucat. Eren pikir mereka seperti bidak-bidak, sudah pasti ada yang mengatur setiap pergerakan mereka, pun takdir mereka. Hidup untuk memuja yang maha, dan mati karena sebab-sebab berbeda.

Tetes-tetes hujan membawa petaka, membuat tubuh yang hanya tersisa tulang berbalut kulit tipis menggigil. Ia pikir itu akan menjadi titik terakhir untuknya—saat ketika ia menerbangkan diri ke atas sana, laksana burung yang sayapnya terluka dan sedang mencoba untuk kembali mengepakan sayap ke angkasa.

"Kau ingin mati?"

Suara rendah seorang pria yang sangat dikenalnya tertangkap telinga. Granit jelaga bertemu zambrud membara. Mata mereka bicara tanpa kata.

"Aku ingin mati."

Pria itu tak bergerak dari posisi semula, tak pula mencegahnya terjun dari atap rumah sakit.

"Aku bukan orang yang cukup baik untuk menahan keinginan seseorang yang ingin mati. Lakukanlah, Bocah. Lagipula, tanpa terjun dari sini pun kau akan tetap mati, kan? Jadi, sekarang atau nanti semua sama saja."

Tak pernah ada orang yang sebegitu bernafsu menginginkannya mengakhiri hidup. Dan Eren langsung menyetujuinya dengan senang hati. Udara berhembus lebih kencang, membuat tubuh kurus itu limbung ke depan dan terjatuh tanpa teriakan.

Orang-orang yang berteduh di bawah atap rumah sakit menjerit histeris kala sesosok tubuh pemuda terjatuh di hadapan mereka.

Pria itu tak pernah berbalik untuk sekedar melihat.

.

Di hadapannya ada sebuah gerbang. Tinggi menjulang, besar, dengan ukiran emas yang indah dipandang. Eren tak sabar ingin membuka gerbang itu dan bertemu dengan dua kawannya. Mungkin seharusnya ia melakukan aksi itu lebih cepat setelah mendengar kematian Mikasa dan Armin, mungkin. Ia tak sabar untuk segera ikut bergabung.

Namun sesuatu menahan tubuhnya, menarik kembali ke belakang. Gerbang itu memburam, lalu gelap, lalu terang.

.

"Berapa jahitan?"

"Tujuh."

"Kau agaknya lebih bersinar sekarang. Sempat melihat surga?"

Garis lengkung terlukis. "Ya, hampir saja."

Pria yang menemuinya di atas atap saat tragedi bunuh diri tersebut memandang heran. Lalu dia memasukan bunga oranye ke dalam botol di atas meja di samping tempat tidur, kemudian menuangkan air mineral ke dalam botol tersebut. "Ini bukan bunga plastik," katanya tanpa ditanya.

"Alstroemeria; persahabatan dan kesetiaan."

"Kau tahu banyak tentang jenis bunga rupanya."

Eren tergelak. "Aku terkadang melukis mereka, hanya untuk koleksi pribadi. Mereka indah, bunga-bunga itu indah."

"Indah, tapi tidak berumur panjang. Bunga mudah layu hanya dalam waktu satu sampai dua minggu, lalu berubah warna dan rapuh."

"Terdengar seperti aku."

"Oh, ya, itu memang _kau_."

Eren sebelum ini tak pernah membiarkan seseorang memasuki teritorialnya. Ia sudah terlalu setia berkawan dengan sepi, sampai lupa bagaimana rasanya jatuh hati. Rasa hangat yang asing terasa menjalar ke seluruh tubuh, namun ia tahu pasti, rasa hangat yang menyenangkan itu akan segera berakhir; dalam hitungan bulan, minggu, hari bahkan mungkin jam.

"Kau masih ingin mati?"

Ada rasa aneh yang meradang, membuat tenggorokannya sakit. Tangannya melemah, bahkan untuk mengangkat satu jari. Suara serak yang menyakitkan terdengar pelan, "aku ingin hidup—denganmu."

"Hidup denganku hanya akan membuatmu terluka. Tangan-tangan kurusmu akan robek, memperlihatkan tulang-belulang yang menyembul di baliknya, sebab, kau tahu, aku adalah personifikasi mawar."

"Siapa yang peduli jika aku seratus kali lipat lebih bahagia dari kebanyakan orang?"

Tak ada lagi suara pemecah hening. Yang terdengar hanya tetes statis infus yang tersambung ke tangan kiri Eren, pun angin yang mendesah melintasi celah jendela. Bibir retak itu membiru, bergetar, lalu tubuhnya membalik membiarkan angin nakal menampar punggung. Mendadak seluruh dirinya merasa panas, menjalar dan membuat ia lemah tak berdaya di atas tempat tidur rumah sakit, namun tetes-tetes kecil berjatuhan di dahi, berkeringat dingin.

"Sudah nyaris melewati jam besuk. Aku akan menutup jendelanya," kata pria itu sambil beranjak.

"Kau tidak ingin hidup denganku?"

Tak ada jawaban. Seandainya ia memiliki cukup tenaga, pasti sudah diremasnya selimut putih tak bercela yang menutup sebagian tubuhnya. Tapi ia terlalu lemah. Bahkan hanya berucap kata-kata pendek membuat saraf di leher menegang dan terasa nyeri luar biasa.

Eren menghela napas dalam, mengisi paru-paru yang rusak dengan udara. "Tutup jendelanya jika kau menerimaku, biarkan jendela itu tetap terbuka jika kau menolakku."

Malam terus melaju dengan kecepatannya sendiri, sedang seorang pria membiarkan dirinya terlena bersetubuh dengan angin. Jendela menjeblak sama, tetap terbuka. Pria itu pergi meninggalkan gurat senyum yang entah.

Malam merangkak naik. Jurai-jurai gerimis kembali mendinginkan keadaan, membawa ke kulit, dan menggigilkan badan. Udara sebegitu sayu meratapi jam yang berjalan pada kelam. Masih juga hampa. Berlapis selimut yang tersedia tak mampu menghangatkan tubuh ringkihnya. Panas semakin menjalar dahi, tapi di sana tetap basah bersimbah keringat. Eren merasa mungkin di sinilah titik terakhir ia menarikan napas.

Gerimis itu semakin deras, semakin membuatnya kedinginan.

Dia kemudian baru terjaga setelah Sang Timur mengintip bumi dan angin berubah arah. Kabut masih menyimpan baik detak waktu dan hujan sesekali datang pada tubir jendela, membekukan sosok dalam hampa. Terpejam di keheningan.

.

.

BERLIN – Meninggalnya pelukis bergaya ekspresionisme Eren Yeager, Kamis (12/6/2014), lalu menyisakan duka mendalam bagi rekan-rekan dan para penggemarnya. Seperti yang pernah dilansir dalam Berita Harian Kota, sebelum meninggal dunia, Eren pernah melakukan aksi bunuh diri dengan melompat dari atap gedung rumah sakit yang diduga karena putus asa dengan penyakit yang diderita.

Satu minggu setelah sadar dari koma, pelukis yang dijuluki _the greatest expressionisme_ yang seringkali disandingkan dengan Vincent van Gogh itu menjalani hari-hari seperti biasa di rumah sakit, bahkan sedikit lebih bersemangat.

"Saya lebih sering melihat dia tersenyum setelah bangun dari koma, dia bahkan sempat meminta saya agar mengajaknya berjalan-jalan ke taman rumah sakit dengan kursi roda. Saya sungguh tak mengira dia akan meninggal secepat itu," kata salah seorang perawat yang kerap kali mengurusi kebutuhan sehari-hari Eren.

Leukemia atau lebih dikenal sebagai kanker darah yang dideritanya selama enam bulan belakangan diduga memicu dirinya untuk mengakhiri hidup. Tapi naasnya, Eren dikabarkan menghembuskan napas terakhir bukan dari sebab rusaknya organ tubuh akibat bunuh diri, melainkan karena seorang perawat yang dijadwalkan mengurusinya malam itu lupa tidak menutup jendela dan membiarkan angin dingin masuk membekukan tubuhnya.

Kalangan seniman amat berduka atas kepergian Eren Yeager. Sekali lagi, Jerman telah kehilangan pelukis cerdas yang pernah mengharumkan nama bangsa dengan berbagai karyanya yang melegenda.

_Rest in peace_, Eren Yeager. _Sleep tight with your smile_ ….

.

.

Sesosok pria bertubuh minimalis duduk dengan kaki menyilang. Ada kopi mengepul dalam genggaman. Berita-berita pagi dihiasi tentang kepergian pelukis terkenal. Ada desah napas yang menggema, padahal kemarin malam bocah itu meminta dirinya agar hidup bersama. Dan apa yang terjadi di hari ini? Rupanya embun tak lagi ingin menyuntingnya pagi hari.

Pria itu tersenyum.

Sudah pasti Eren pergi ke tempat yang lebih indah dan megah dari dunia, kan? Kematian itu ibarat lubang hitam di mana semuanya berakhir, sedang rumah di dunia hanya tempat tinggal sementara para musafir. Dia tak perlu takut dikecup perihnya pembebasan beban, sebab segala ngilu dan pedihnya kehidupan segera terlepas.

Kemudian kopi itu disesapnya pelan.

**.**

**.**

**-****おわり****-**

**.**

**.**


End file.
